fatesforeverfandomcom_zh-20200213-history
V2.0
The Patch notes for v2.0 were released on April 15th, 2014 on the Hammer and Chisel forums. The Patch notes included the following changes: Current Contestants * Renwil, The Gluttonous Warthog **Renwil received a Visual Upgrade **Attack speed per level increased from 2.5 to 3 ** Quake: ***Attack and movement speed slow duration reduced from 2 to 3 seconds ***Now scales with both magical and physical damage, equally ** Hammer Heave: ***No longer scales off Attack Damage * Dim, The Solar Mole **Maximum mana per level increased from 54 to 64 **Base mana regeneration from 1.45 to 1.7 ** Sun Blast ***Spell Power scaling from 75% to 50% **New Ultimate, Solar Flare: ***Tooltip: On cast, Dim creates a solar flare at target location which explodes after a short delay, dealing damage and stunning all enemies struck ***Cooldown now 100/90/80 from 120/110/100 ***Deals 200/300/400 damage + 75% of your Spell Power * Cottontail, The Bandit Hare **Cottontail received a Visual Upgrade **Base Attack Speed reduced from 1.3 to 1.4 **Attack Damage per level reduced from 3.5 to 3 ** Fight or Flight ***Duration reduced from 3 to 2 seconds ***Movement speed boost reduced from 30% to 20% ** Dash Series ***Each dash now deals equal damage (previously, the first dash did most of the damage) ***Cooldown increased from 12/11/10/9/8 to 12/11.5/11/10.5/10 ** Bunny Swipes ***Attack Speed bonus reduced to 10/12/15/17/20 from 20/22/25/27/30 ** Heaven's Blade ***Base damage increased from 200/250/300 to 225/275/325 ***Attack Damage scaling reduced from 100% to 75% ***Mana cost now 100 at all levels from 80/90/100 * Skippard, The Exiled Frog **Maximum Health per level increased from 70 to 80 **Armor per level increased from 1.8 to 2 ** Strength of the Exile ***Slow percentage now 80/75/70/65/60% from 75% at all levels ***Buff reduced from 10 to 6 seconds ** Leaping Slash ***Armor and Spell Armor bonus on shield increased to 25/30/35 from 20/25/30 * May, The Radiant Lynx **May received a Visual Upgrade **Base Health Regeneration per second reduced from 1.25 to 1 ** Radiant Volley ***Attack Damage scaling reduced from 75% to 25% ***No longer ensnares ** Radiant Seeker removed **New ability: Binding Bolt: ***Tooltip: May shoots a binding bolt in target direction that deals damage and ensnares the first target hit * Volunder, The Blacksmith Rhino ** Brutal Might ***Now deals 18/25/34 damage per tick from 10/20/30 ***Slam no longer scales with Attack Damage (from 70%) ***Slam now deals 125/250/375 damage on impact * Lee Chi, The Planting Panda **Base Attack Damage increased from 61 to 71 New Items * Cracked Trinket **Stats: +0.6 Mana Regeneration per Second * Faith Stone **Stats:+2 Health Regeneration per Second, +1 Mana Regeneration per Second * Sanctuary **Stats:+20% Cooldown Reduction, +75 Armor, +3 Health Regeneration per Second, +2 Mana Regeneration per Second Current Items * Fluxmail **New Passive, Flux: Gain 1.5 Armor and 1.5 Spell Armor upon taking damage. Stacks up to 10. times. Lasts 5 seconds. * Edge of the Vale **Passive now procs every fifth hit (from every four) * Zencha's Tea **Gold cost increased from 75 to 90 **Now has a visual effect while working * Health Potion **Now has a visual effect while working **Item is now on cooldown while working * Mana Potion **Now has a visual effect while working **Item is now on cooldown while working Relics * Vitality **Cooldown increased from 220 to 300 **Bonus movement speed from 15% to 10% * Ghostly Execution **Cast range increased from 5 to 8 **Duration increased from 8 to 12 seconds **Critical Health Threshold increased from 5% to 10% * Cold and Concentrated **Cooldown reduced from 185 to 155 **Duration increased from 8 to 12 seconds **Now causes targets hit to have their attack speed reduced by 30% **Debuff duration from 5 to 3 seconds * Fire and Fury **Cooldown reduced from 185 to 155 **Duration from 8 to 12 seconds * Mindfulness **Cooldown reduced from 185 to 165 * Safeguard **Duration increased from 5 to 8 seconds * Rush **Duration increased from 8 to 12 Gameplay *Jungle Critters will now level up twice as fast *New items (see above) specifically tailored to facilitate junglers *Health and Attack Damage of both the melee and ranged Jungle Critters have been slightly increased *Unit collision has been disabled. Contestants will still collide with structures and walls. *New Victory screen Client *Play Online (PvP) mode is now locked to Players under Level 5 *New Co-op vs. AI play mode introduced *Newly designed in-depth Tutorial hub *Complete redesign of the App, which includes: **Redesigned party system; now allows you to text-chat with your party or browse the App while in queue for a match. **Easily accessible, slide-out friends and alert menu **Taller leaderboards list **Current forum topics list *New music *Contestant's lores are now visible in the shop Resources * http://forum.hammerandchisel.com/t/update-supreme-2-0-the-new-fates-forever/1342 Category:更新